Romeo y Julieta del futuro
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Todos conocen la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Al menos hasta que un cierto americano decidió montar la obra en su escuela. ¿Podrá Tino sobrevivir a su primer papel protagónico y su primer beso?


Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo, y sobre todo en lo que me duran las vacaciones, es terminar todos esos plot bunnys ya sea para one-shots o q no son historias muy largas antes de enfocarme en las largas que tengo pendientes. Este fic es una de esas cosillas que tenia pendientes, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡No tengas miedo, mi hermosa doncella, que tu héroe ha llegado para salvarte!

La voz de un chico rubio de ojos violetas resonó en el escenario.

-Por que pase lo que pase…-dio un paso al frente, decidido- Yo te juro que…-centró su atención en un punto en particular, cómo si le estuviera hablando a alguien a pesar que estaba solo-…que…um…-su concentración se rompió-lo siento, ¿qué se supone que tenía que jurar?

-Voy a am'rte p'ra s'empre.

-Ah, ya-le sonrió el finlandés-Se me había olvidado. Gracias Berwald.

El sueco se limitó a asentir y continuar con su trabajo. Faltaban menos de dos semanas para el estreno de la nueva obra que el club de teatro presentaría en la escuela y todavía tenía que terminar buena parte de la utilería, todo gracias a que el director de la puesta en escena era especialmente creativo y a cada dos por tres le pedía algo o cambiaba otra cosa.

Tino hizo una pausa en su ensayo para acercarse a él. Era su primer papel protagónico, pero todavía tenía problemas con algunas de las escenas.

-Realmente estoy nervioso. No importa lo que haga, no puedo recordar todos los diálogos.

-Vas a e'tar b'en-intentó reconfortarlo a la vez que estiraba la mano para alcanzar una brocha que el ojivioleta hizo el favor de pasarle. Le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió trabajando-Eres un b'en actor-le dijo sin mirarlo, algo que el pequeño rubio apreció inmensamente porque de lo contrario lo habría visto sonrojándose.

Tino suspiró. Era apenas su tercera vez actuando y ya tenía un rol protagónico. Recordó que al principio sólo se unió al club de teatro como un favor a Arthur cuando le dijo que necesitaban más gente para la obra que presentarían, una extraña combinación entre Titanic y el Fantasma de la ópera. Definitivamente, algo que sólo Alfred podría pensar. Curiosamente, había resultado ser todo un éxito y aunque su papel no había sido muy importante (el amigo del amigo del protagonista), se había divertido mucho y al final terminó por seguir en el club. La segunda obra en que participó fue una nueva versión de Cenicienta donde le tocó el rol de su hermano perdido, quien también era miembro de una tripulación de piratas. En esta ocasión presentarían Romeo y Julieta.

Al principio, Arthur (y las chicas del club) habían estado muy emocionados con la noticia, eso hasta que el director les informó que haría unos cuantos cambios en el guión. Como cambiar la época a una postapocalíptica donde la Tierra hubiera sido conquistada por extraterrestres y Julieta fuera su princesa y Romeo uno de los líderes de la resistencia. Al final, después de tantos cambios prácticamente lo único que se conservaba de la original era el nombre de los protagonistas ("¡Esto es un insulto para Shakespeare!" le había reclamado el indignado inglés). Y ni tanto, porque el nombre de su nueva puesta en escena sería "Romeo y Julieta del futuro".

El finlandés se sorprendió cuando le informaron que sería el protagonista, puesto que muchos otros audicionaron para ese papel, especialmente luego de saberse que la dulce y tierna Lilly sería Julieta y que habría una escena con un beso. Y esa era precisamente la causa de sus problemas. No tanto el hecho de que de pronto pareciera haberse convertido en la persona más odiada por un cierto suizo y un cierto islandés, sino el beso en sí.

En sus 16 años de vida, nunca había besado a nadie, ni siquiera se había enamorado. O bueno…

-Berwald…

-¿Hm?

-A ti…¿hay alguien que te guste?-se encogió ante el fuerte sonido de un martillo cayendo al suelo y a pesar que el sueco le daba la espalda, adivinó que se había sonrojado al notar lo rojas que estabas sus orejas-N-no tienes que contestarme si no quieres-agregó, algo apenado, su reacción había dicho mucho más que una respuesta hablada.

-…sí…me g'sta a'guien-murmuró en voz baja pero que Tino pudo oír perfectamente.

-O-oh-él también se sonrojó y por un momento, su corazón latió más rápido.

Honestamente, la respuesta lo había descolocado un poco. No era que fuera malo que Berwald estuviera enamorado, simplemente no se lo esperaba. Cómo cuando se enteró que también formaba parte del club de teatro.

A pesar de que ambos iban en la misma clase, realmente nunca lo había tratado mucho, dado que Tino le tenía algo de miedo. Fue entonces que descubrió que él era quien se encargaba de construir la utilería y la escenografía que usaban durante las obras, y si algo destacaba las puestas en escena de la Academia Hetalia, eran esos elementos. Justamente, la primera vez que el ojivioleta le había dirigido la palabra, fue después del estreno de "El fantasma del Titanic" cuando se acercó a felicitarlo por el buen trabajo que había hecho al construir el frente de un barco (a escala, obviamente) en menos de una semana. Y desde entonces, Berwald no había dejado de buscarlo.

Así fue como Tino descubrió que no tenía razón para temerle y poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en buenos amigos. Incluso llegó a descubrir que el sueco siempre había querido participar actuando y no simplemente detrás de escena, pero debido a su timidez y dificultad para expresarse, le era prácticamente imposible. En parte por eso el finlandés continuó en el club, sentía que debía de aprovechar la oportunidad dado que su amigo no podía hacerlo. Eso y que al practicar sus líneas después de clases, podía pasar un poco más de tiempo en compañía de Berwald cuando se encontraba trabajando en el escenario.

¿Desde cuándo el estar en su compañía le importaba tanto? Ya no recordaba cuando empezó a gustarle estar a su lado, aunque fuera sólo observándolo trabajar. O cuando comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir que el de lentes lo contemplaba, para luego verlo concentrado en sus labores y pensar que lo imaginó.

Miró el libreto y tras ojearlo un par de veces, centró su atención en la escena que más trabajo le estaba costando, la parte dónde Romeo y Julieta se juraban amor eterno con un beso. Suspiró desganado.

-¿E'tás b'en?-el sueco lo notó y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Huh? Ah…sí, es sólo que…-volvió a suspirar-¿Prometes no reírte?-Berwald se limitó a observarlo en silencio-¿Has besado a alguien?-el rostro del de lentes se pintó de un rojo brillante y sin darle oportunidad de responderle apropiadamente, continuó con su relato- La escena requiere de un beso y pues…um…digamos que no puedo conseguir que se vea…real.

_-No me lo tomes a mal, pero…¿Ese fue tu primer beso, verdad?_

_El finlandés se sonrojó ante el comentario de su compañera de actuación. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?_

_-¡N-no digo que estuviera mal! Es sólo que…no se siente real, creo que te falta, um…algo de experiencia-el ojivioleta quiso que la tierra se lo comiera- Y además, obviamente no te gusto, no de esa forma-se apresuró a agregar._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Te ves algo incómodo, así que asumí que hay alguien más que de verdad te gusta-Tino bajó la mirada, poniéndose en evidencia-Y no estoy diciendo que esté mal, yo también tengo a alguien especial-sonrió dulcemente-Él me aseguró que estaba bien, porque era parte de la obra. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, lo que esa persona puede pensar?_

No supo que responderle. Sí, se sentía incómodo besando a Lilly, ¿era que acaso deseaba que se tratara de alguien más? ¿Berwald se molestaría o incomodaría por que besara a la tierna rubia?

"_No, no tendría por qué importarle"_ admitió deprimido _"Para él sólo soy un amigo, además…"_

Momentos atrás, el sueco admitió que alguien le gustaba. Por suerte era un buen actor, de lo contrario no habría podido disimular lo mucho que le contrarió descubrir esa información. Y lo más importante, ¿de quién estaría enamorado?

Berwald no era especialmente cercano a alguna chica. Estaban sus compañeras del club, pero no recordaba que tuviera un interés especial en alguna. Tenía otros amigos, un chico danés y otro noruego casi siempre estaban con él. Tino se dijo que no necesariamente debía gustarle una chica y no supo como sentirse ante la idea.

-¿Qué vas a h'cer?

-¿¡Eh!

-S'bre…el b'so.

-Pues…le pedí unos consejos a Francis-contó, esforzándose por disimular su sobresalto anterior y pasando por alto la expresión del de lentes cuando mencionó al francés-Me dijo que visualizara a alguien a quien de verdad quisiera besar y que imaginara como sería con esa persona. Luego trató de darme lecciones prácticas y salí corriendo-recordó con un escalofrío.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Berwald agradeciendo que Francis no se hubiera sobrepasado con sus consejos (e imaginando las medidas que hubiera tomado de no haber sido así) y Tino cuestionándose si no sería muy atrevido lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Berwald, tu…si pudieras besar a la persona que te gusta, ¿cómo sería?

El finlandés desvió la mirada, arrepintiéndose por haber preguntado e incomodado tanto a su amigo con su ridículo comentario, quien le dirigió una mirada perpleja y tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

-O-olvida lo que dije, yo no…

-¿Q'eres…que te m'estre?

Tino no estuvo seguro que decir. Sus latidos se volvieron más rápidos y contrario a lo que su sentido común le ordenaba, asintió una vez, repitiéndose que si había aceptado era por el bien de la obra.

Berwald pareció reconsiderarlo, pero al final tomó aire y se quitó los lentes. El ojivioleta entonces pensó en lo atractivo que era. Su intensa mirada le produjo un escalofrío que lo recorrió entero, pero esta vez no se debía al miedo, era algo completamente diferente y que nunca antes había sentido.

El sueco tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza y sobresaltó al finlandés cuando rozó el dorso con sus labios, casi como si se tratara de frágil porcelana que podría romperse al menor contacto, incluso con el aire. Después levantó lentamente la mirada, clavándola en el pequeño rubio frente a él y sólo entonces, cayó en cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

No lo creía posible, pero el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró todavía más cuando Berwald le pasó un brazo por la cintura para atraerlo hacia sí y deslizaba su mano libre por su rostro, bajando con lentitud por su mejilla color carmín hasta llegar a sus labios, que acarició con sumo cuidado. Tino casi pudo jurar que lo vio sonreír.

Notó que el rostro del más alto se acercaba cada vez más al suyo y se sorprendió pensando en lo mucho que ansiaba sentirlo cerca. ¿Así era como se sentía besar a alguien de quien en serio estaba enamorado?

De pronto, Berwald se separó de golpe. Había estado tan sólo a escasos milímetros de juntar sus labios con los de Tino.

-Lo s'ento-le dio la espalda y volvió a ponerse los lentes.

-Por qué…

-P'rdóname.

-¡Berwald!-lo llamó desesperado al ver que echaba a correr, saliendo a toda prisa del escenario, para luego escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, dejando a Tino confundido y afligido.

Se tocó los labios, recordando el "casi" beso que estuvo a punto de recibir minutos atrás y que seguramente, no le correspondía. Suspiró con tristeza.

-Berwald…

Después de ese pequeño incidente, ambos comenzaron a evitarse. Ya no se hablaban en clases y Tino dejó de ensayar en el escenario cuando sabía que Berwald estaba ahí trabajando. Si les tocaba coincidir en algún momento, simplemente se ignoraban.

Lo peor era que todo eso realmente había afectado al ojivioleta, y se ponía de manifiesto cuando practicaba para la obra. Estaba distraído, nervioso y le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por él, especialmente Lilly, pero se esforzaba por tranquilizarlos y se limitaba a asegurarles que iba a estar bien.

Conforme se acercaba la fecha del estreno, empezó a sobreponerse. No podía dejar que el esfuerzo de los demás se desperdiciara por su culpa. Sin embargo, todavía le quedaba un problema: la escena final con Julieta.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara, siempre terminaba pensando en Berwald y no podía besarla. Por suerte, Lilly resultó ser especialmente comprensiva y no lo presionó.

-Es sólo una obra, se puede arreglar, ya pensaremos en algo-le dijo para consolarlo-Lo que verdaderamente importa es que tú estés bien.

Pero Tino no sabía cómo reponerse del todo, o cómo tratar al sueco cuando volvieran a verse, puesto que sabía no podría evitarlo para siempre. Seguramente estaba enojado con él por intentar aprovecharse, después de todo, acababa de decirle que tenía a alguien especial y casi se habían besado. ¿Debería pedirle disculpas? ¿O asegurarle que sólo había sido una broma que se le salió de las manos? ¿O confesarle sus senti…?

-¡Tierra a Tino!

El aludido casi pega un grito cuando su director lo sacudió tomándolo por los hombros para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Alfred no era del tipo que se podía ignorar tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás listo ya? ¡El estreno es menos de quince minutos!

-Um…sí, sólo quiero repasar mis líneas una última vez.

-Está bien, pero antes dime una cosa-se acercó a él para susurrarle en voz baja-¿Ya tienes dominada "La Escena" con Lilly? ¡Apuesto a que estás ansioso por besarla!

El finlandés soltó una risita nerviosa. Había estado evitándolo exitosamente. Incluso en el ensayo general, cuando al llegar al final se habían limitado a decir sus diálogos sin "nada de acción". Todo gracias a que su co-protagonista femenina expresó que "preferimos dejar esa parte para la función", pero lo más grave era que todavía no sabía qué hacer. Y de verdad estaba preocupado por lo que Berwald podría pensar, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió entre ellos.

Recordaba haberlo visto preparando todo para el último ensayo, ayudándole a Feliks con el vestuario y a Kiku con la iluminación. Suponía que debía estar todavía más ocupado y por lo tanto, no lo vería hasta después de la función.

-¡Be-Berwald!

O podría equivocarse. Casi choca contra él de camino al escenario y lo único que pudo hacer, fue esbozar una sonrisa forzada. _"Bien hecho, Tino"_ se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan torpe. Ni siquiera notó que el sueco se había sonrojado.

-B'ena s'erte-le dijo en voz baja, pero que alcanzó a oír perfectamente.

Se disponía a seguirlo, cuando alguien más se interpuso.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestionó un enojado Arthur-¡Faltan menos de cinco minutos, ya todos están en sus lu…!

-¡Ve~! ¡Ludwig, Lovino!-Feliciano se asomaba por el telón.

-¡Lovi! ¡Lovino, mira!-saludaba alegremente Antonio.

-¡West, hey, West!-y Gilbert también.

-¡Ustedes tres, dejen de hacer eso!-los regañó el inglés-Que falta de profesionalismo.

-Sólo está nervioso-Lilly se acercó al ojivioleta, quien admitió que se veía muy linda con ese largo vestido blanco, incluyendo esa curiosa antenita (para distinguir a los extraterrestres) que sobresalía del listón que siempre llevaba en su cabello-¿Listo?

-E-eso creo…-balbuceó intentando mantenerse tranquilo-Pero, el beso…nunca lo practicamos, no sé como resulte.

-Lo arreglaremos sobre la marcha-alcanzó a ver que Kiku les hacia una señal-Vamos a empezar, ¡Suerte!

Tino puso toda su concentración y esfuerzo en olvidar sus problemas personales y convertirse en Romeo.

La primera escena los mostraba a él, al "awesome" Mercurio (interpretado por Gilbert) y a otros miembros de la resistencia discutiendo su situación actual. Cómo intentaban resistir lo más posible a la invasión extraterrestre, reportando sus actividades y al final, tratando de idear una manera para infiltrarse en la base enemiga. Fue entonces cuando Alex (Antonio), amigo de Mercurio y Romeo entró a informarles acerca de una gran fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en casa del líder de los "Caparendis", la raza extraterrestre contra la que se enfrentaban. La escena terminaba con Mercurio apostándole a Romeo a que él fácilmente conseguiría que una linda chica alienígena se enamorara de él, y su amigo aconsejándole que tuviera cuidado.

A continuación aparecía Julieta, preparándose para la fiesta, ayudada por su querida asistente Felicia (no habían suficientes mujeres y el italiano se veía muy bien en vestido). Sorprendentemente, Feliciano recordó todas sus líneas (la táctica de Alfred de darle un plato de pasta si podía decirlas bien al termino de cada ensayo funcionó) y Paris (Francis), pretendiente de Julieta, se abstuvo de ponerse "súper romántico" con ella. Y por si acaso, mantuvieron guardia permanente por si Vash intervenía otra vez, como en los ensayos.

Siguieron con la parte de la fiesta y el esperado primer encuentro de Romeo y Julieta, donde la chica descubría que realmente era un impostor pero no se atrevía a delatarlo, y él, por su parte, tampoco se atrevía a hacerle daño. Después vino la emotiva escena del balcón…de la nave espacial. Donde ambos confesaban sus sentimientos y Romeo descubría que su amada tenía el poder de la telepatía.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!

-Shhhh, sólo quería hacerlo más interesante-expresó tranquilamente Alfred, disfrutando de su gran obra.

Fue cuando surgió el primer inconveniente, puesto que Tino por poco y se equivoca de nombre al confesar su amor. Por suerte, Lilly lo ayudó a disimularlo y no pasó a mayores.

El finlandés aprovechó que debía esperar para salir en la siguiente escena para tranquilizarse un poco. Mientras Mercurio y Alex discutían lo preocupados que estaban por el comportamiento errático de Romeo y que hacer ante la noticia de que los habían descubierto, Tino intentaba volver a meterse en su personaje. Accidentalmente, había visto a Berwald cuando sostenía la escalera donde Lilly se había parado en el balcón, y casi había dicho su nombre.

"_¡No puedo pensar en eso ahora!"_se dijo a la vez que se daba golpecitos en las mejillas, esperando que eso lo devolviera a la realidad. Iban ya para la mitad de la obra y con cada minuto que pasaba, se acercaban más al beso.

La escena del duelo con espadas laser (eran simples luces integradas a las espadas de utilería) fue muy aplaudida. Y la actuación de Thor…

-¿Sabes siquiera quién es Thor en realidad?-cuestionó nuevamente Arthur al director, quien simplemente lo ignoró.

…el hermano de Julieta (Toris) al "morir" a manos de Romeo, fue bastante creíble. Más de uno se preguntó si no se debía a esas veces donde Toris pretendía desmayarse para que Iván lo dejara en paz. Fue tan creíble, que hasta Feliks empezó a llorar y fuera del escenario, el lituano tuvo que consolar a su amigo y asegurarle que estaba bien.

Tino decidió imitarlo y quedarse lo más quieto posible. Se suponía que estaba inconsciente luego que la base de la resistencia se hubiera derrumbado tras un violento ataque. _"Qué pena, Berwald había hecho un gran trabajo…"_se lamentó, pero cuidando de no moverse hasta que Julieta lo encontró. Aparentemente, debido a su poder psíquico había intuido que algo no andaba bien y fue a buscarlo.

El finlandés se encontraba cada vez más ansioso. Paris se encontraba consolando a Julieta tras la trágica muerte de su hermano, mientras el padre de la chica apareció para informarle a su hija que se casaría con su pretendiente. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que tuviera que besarla.

Y efectivamente, el gran momento llegó.

Julieta se encontraba tendida boca abajo en una "cámara de animación suspendida" (una mesa con un mantel y varias luces y cables. Romeo tomó aire.

-¡No tengas miedo, mi hermosa doncella, que tu héroe ha llegado para salvarte!-recitó con voz clara, intentando que su expresión fuera segura y confiada, pero la mirada lo traicionó y se encontró con la de un chico alto de lentes, que lo observaba con su expresión seria de siempre. Se forzó a seguir actuando-Pase lo que pase, yo te juro que…-la sujetó con cuidado, se suponía que tenía que darle la vuelta y besarla, luego ella despertaría-voy a amarte para siem…¿pre?

Contempló a la persona que tenía en sus brazos y se esforzó por disimular la sorpresa. Ese no era Lilly, aunque estuviera usando el mismo vestido y todo.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestionó molesto Vash-Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Parpadeó algunas veces, completamente confundido. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Lilly, fuera del escenario, quien también lucía algo desconcertada. El ojivioleta dedujo que seguramente su hermano ocupó su lugar para evitar que la besara. Con razón no se había aparecido a lo largo de la función.

-Deja de perder el tiempo-insistió el suizo.

-¿Eh?...¡A-ah, sí! Pues…-trató de concentrarse, pero si con Lilly era difícil, con Vash era todavía más.

Decidió que no tenía caso seguir alargándolo o los demás notarían que algo no andaba bien. Cerró los ojos, pensando que así le sería más fácil y acercó lentamente su rostro al de la chica…chico…eso. Pero en el último momento…

-No lo h'gas.

Soltó a Vash y por poco hace que cayera. Estaba en shock. Berwald se encontraba justo frente a él, en el escenario. Parecía haber olvidado que era una obra oficial.

-No…no q'ero que lo b'ses…-confesó sonrojándose.

Tino alcanzó a escuchar exclamaciones de sorpresa del público, los gritos de Alfred, protestando porque su obra se había arruinado y sobresaliendo del resto, los comentarios y aclamaciones de una cierta chica de cabello castaño. Lo cierto era, que al ojivioleta no le importaba nada eso.

-¿Por…qué?-preguntó dudando, tampoco preocupándose de si estaba dentro de su personaje o no-Dime porqué no quieres lo bese.

El sueco hizo una pausa y guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza. Tino dio un paso hacia él.

-¡Él tiene razón, Romeo!-intervino de pronto Lilly-Todo esto es una trampa, ella es en realidad mi hermana gemela-indicó a Vash, quien deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra-Y él es…um…él es…un sirviente de mi casa a quien mi padre le encomendó la misión de infiltrarse en la resistencia, pero mucho me temo que se ha enamorado de ti-ambos chicos se sonrojaron intensamente y el más alto se cubrió el rostro con las manos, la chica siguió improvisando-No soy digna de tu amor. Si pude encontrarte cuando la base de la resistencia se derrumbó, fue porque él me lo dijo-tomó la mano de Romeo-La verdad es que él…eh…Su…ajá, Su, tiene mucho amándote en silencio-entrelazó la mano del finlandés con la del sueco-Ustedes deberían estar juntos.

-¡Arthur!-lloriqueó el americano-¡Así no va mi obra!

-Después de tantos cambios que le hiciste a la original, creo que así me parece un poco más normal-sonrió el inglés con malicia.

-¡Y oresama tampoco estaba muerto!

-¿Mercurio?-preguntó Tino sin soltar la mano de Berwald cuando Gilbert entró al escenario, su personaje había muerto varias escenas atrás.

-¡Kesesese! ¡Malvados extraterrestres!-sacó su espada laser-¡Dejen en paz a mi amigo!

-¡Yo también, yo también!-saltó de pronto Feliciano-¡Doitsu, Doitsu, hola!

El incómodo alemán lo saludó y se encogió en su asiento, ignorando los gritos de Lovino y demasiado avergonzado para fijarse en el caos del escenario.

Todos los personajes habían salido (estuvieran muertos o no) y la épica batalla final (o algo así) entre los extraterrestres y la resistencia dio inicio. A pesar del desorden, parecía que el público estaba disfrutando mucho.

-¡Esto es teatro de verdad!-dijo un sonriente rubio al noruego a su lado, quien le dio un codazo para que le dejara ver la obra en paz.

De pronto, el padre de Julieta intentó "atacar" a Tino, haciendo que Berwald lo jalara y terminara abrazándolo, lo que ocasionó que una nueva serie de gritos y suspiros (especialmente de las chicas) llenara el ambiente.

-¡Padre!-lo llamó Julieta desesperada-¿No crees que su amor tan puro amerita que los perdones? A todos ellos, en verdad, esta guerra sin sentido debe terminar.

-Oh, pero yo quería verlos arrodillados suplicándome misericordia-se lamentó Iván, el comentario improvisado le salió demasiado natural. Alcanzó a divisar que Alfred y Arthur le hacían señas para que terminaran ya-Bueno, supongo que por esta vez podemos hacer una pequeña excepción-aceptó desganado.

La audiencia estalló en aclamaciones y aplausos, completamente fascinados por la puesta en escena que acababan de presenciar. Fue hasta entonces que Berwald verdaderamente notó lo que había hecho y corrió a esconderse detrás de Tino.

-Tranquilo, tu actuación de verdad les gustó mucho-intentó hacerse oír en medio de todo el ruido. Gilbert, Francis, Antonio y Alfred se encontraban al frente-¿Está bien que piense que el discurso de Julieta no fue del todo inventado?-el sueco volvió a sonrojarse y asintió una vez-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-T'nía m'edo que no me ac'ptaras-dijo en un susurro.

Tino sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, pero Lilly le indicó que les correspondía pasar a agradecer al público y recibir su dosis de ovaciones.

-Ven-tomó de la mano al de lentes, invitándolo a pasar con él-Me dijiste que siempre habías querido actuar-le sonrió cálidamente-De verdad, me siento feliz por ti.

-Eso no era t'do lo que q'ería.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Berwald junto sus labios con los suyos, compensando al fin el beso que habían interrumpido mucho antes. Después de todo, la obra no estaría completa sin un beso.

* * *

-¡Un éxito, un gran éxito!¡Y fue gracias a ustedes!

Alfred les mostró a Tino y Berwald la página del periódico de la escuela donde venía la reseña de "Romeo y Julieta del futuro", escrita por Elizabetha Héderváry.

"_**Única, original, sublime…son muchos los adjetivos que puedo usar para calificar la nueva puesta en escena de la Academia Hetalia. No solamente Alfred F. Jones consiguió sorprendernos con una historia fresca, que si bien se aleja de la original, conserva su encanto y romance que la ha hecho tan popular a lo largo de los tiempos. De sobra está mencionar el buen trabajo en la escenografía y el vestuario. Las obras de esta escuela siempre se han distinguido por esos elementos. Pero en esta ocasión, las actuaciones fueron realmente extraordinarias. Si bien todos los actores se distinguieron por su gran capacidad para improvisar, destacan sobre todo Lilly Zwingli, en el papel de Julieta y los que al final terminaron siendo la pareja principal: Tino Väinämöinen y Berwald Oxenstierna, quienes poseen una gran química dentro y fuera del escenario. Definitivamente, esperaré ansiosa por la próxima puesta en escena, que estoy segura, será igual de espectacular."**_

Tino no podía creer lo que había leído, y Berwald estaba igual de sorprendido.

-¿Ves?-le sonrió el ojivioleta, colgándose de su brazo-¡Les gustó la obra! ¡Y tu también! ¿No es genial?

Al sueco le tomó unos minutos procesar lo que decía el artículo. Le dirigió una mirada cálida y esbozó una sonrisa que sólo el pequeño rubio a su lado pudo notar.

-Y por esa razón, he decidido que sean los protagonistas de la siguiente obra.

-¿¡Qué!-exclamó Tino. Alfred echó a reír.

La pareja intercambió una mirada y no supieron que cara poner cuando les informaron del título de su nueva obra: "La Bella durmiente y la maldición del vampiro".

-Suena muy…-el americano observó expectante al ojivioleta-original…creo. Pero…si es la Bella durmiente, ¿No se supone que el rol protagónico debería tenerlo una mujer?-notó que Berwald también quería decir algo- ¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que pu'da…

-Son tiempos modernos, es hora de dejar de ser tradicionales. Y claro que puedes-insistió Alfred-Además, tú serás el protagonista-el sueco se señaló, dudando-¡Claro! Y Tino será el valiente príncipe que deberá salvarte de la maldición de los vampiros.

-¿Qué voy a ser qué?

-Y no te preocupes por los diálogos-lo ignoró completamente-Tu papel es importante, pero si te preocupa tener muchas líneas, podemos arreglarlo. Lo importante es tu presencia escénica y la química con Tino. Y no creo que tengan problemas con eso, ¿verdad?

Ambos se sonrojaron intensamente.

-¡Y tampoco con la escena del beso!

Mientras Alfred hablaba y hablaba de la que sería la obra del siglo, Berwald miró a Tino en silencio, como pidiéndole su aprobación para aceptar o no actuar. Todavía no estaba seguro si podía hacerlo, incluso después de su inesperado debut.

-Tranquilo, lo harás bien-lo tranquilizó-Falta mucho tiempo todavía, yo te ayudaré a practicar.

-¿Crees que q'era c'mbiar el t'tulo?

El finlandés se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Aunque debía admitir que la obra parecía muy interesante, sobre todo sabiendo que Berwald tenía el rol protagónico.

-Tengo que decirle a Feliks que empiece a trabajar en el vestido del príncipe para la parte donde se hace pasar por vampiresa para infiltrarse en su guarida.

De pronto, a Tino la obra no le pareció tan interesante.

* * *

Como comentario extra…mientras pensaba en lo de la Bella durmiente, se me ocurrió una forma de adaptarla con Su y Fin, solo q sin vampiros, más bien apegada a la película de Disney XDDDD Tengo pensada escribirla, así que espérenla pronto!

Si les gustó la obra de Alfred y quieren ver a Tino con vestido, **lean y dejen review!**


End file.
